Héctor Maeda
(I'll fill this out better when I have more time but for now I'm sorry about all the half finished descriptions and TBA notes -Dave) (Nvm he no longer exists lol -Dave) Hector is a second-year student at U.A. High. Appearance The last thing you would ever mentally picture as "heroic" is Héctor. This sketchy-looking man seems more reminiscent of a random goon an actual Hero, due to the fact that he is rarely seen without his signature and battle worn trench coat, two different sunglasses taped together, and a shaved-sides haircut. Additionally, during his time in Japan, he has obtained a few (physical scars), which include: * A faint lip scar from years ago. * Rough knee scars from when he broke his legs the night before the 2184 Sports Festival Attack. * A large, but somewhat faded, burn mark on his right arm from a workshop experiment gone awry. (Art Courtesy of ExplodingTrees) Personality (Unstable, Loud, Aggravating, Swears a lot) Synopsis (Before UA) (First Day?) (Robot Attacks and Sports Festival Cancelation) (The Announcer Incident/Coma Arc) (Current State) (Claims to Fame) * During the 2184 Sports Festival, Héctor used his quirk on a giant robot at the last section of a three-legged footrace to literally throw him and Dōbi from last to 5th place; he also hijacked Rock God's speakers to make Mötley Crüe's "Kickstart My Heart" play as they were thrown into the air. * During a talent show that was being Co-judged and live streamed by Rock God, Chiaki (Vocals), Juri (Guitar), Denchi (Bass), Asturo (Drums), and Héctor (Keyboard) played Journey's "Seperate Ways." (Unfortunately Hector was the only one who played consistently decent) * Failed to use his quirk successfully in any way against Dwayne "The Mecha" Johnson on live T.V. Abilities Stuff they can do. Quirk Stuff they can do with their quirk. Special Moves Controlled EMP: (Add Desc. Later) Detect Tech: (Add Desc. Later) Lying, Cheating, and Stealing: Due to his upbringing in the boroughs of New York and the slums of Mustafu, Héctor is never above using dubious means to force a situation into his favor, as long as he believes he can get away with it. Trivia *Technically never confessed to littering the U.A. Nature Walks with water balloons (From the 2nd Prank Wars assignment), and will still never confess to doing so nor snitch out his accomplices. *Though his eyes now have a T.V. static haze to them, the intensity of the static is highly dependent on the concentration of a certain level of technology in a given area. *Héctor Maeda is predominately based/ripped off of a different TT-RPG character named Canter Haig. Quotes * (To Jo, After Learning That Hayami Would Be On Their Team on the First Day) "WAIT, TEMPERATURE GUY, WHAT'S HE GONNA DO, SWEAT?!" * (To Noka, the Night Before the 2184 Sports Festival Attack Paraphrased) "I wanna prove that people like us, the ones that came from nothing and still manged ta claw their way here, that we deserve ta fuckin' be here too." * (Héctor's Mom, the Day after the 2184 Sports Festival Attack) "As soon as Héctor opened the phone and called his mother, a wall of noise blasted through the tinny speakers; the tone of the woman's voice was a cacophony of relief, concern and anger." * (To Chiaki) "I wouldn't take that too close ta heart if I were you Robinson, the only difference between me an' a madman is I'm not mad, just spiteful." Category:Characters Category:Students